3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and a 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
The commercialization of the 3GPP LTE (A) system is being recently accelerated. The LTE systems are spread more quickly as respond to users' demand for services that may support higher quality and higher capacity while ensuring mobility, as well as voice services. The LTE system provides for low transmission delay, high transmission rate and system capacity, and enhanced coverage.
In next generation of LTE-A, it is considered configuring a system using a low cost and/or low specification (low performance) terminal mainly for a data communication such as reading an electric meter, measuring water level, surveillance, stock management of a vending machine, etc. The terminal may be called as machine type communication (MTC) device (MTC terminal) for a convenience of description.
As for the usage of the MTC device, it is efficient to use a MTC device with a low price and a low battery consumption since an amount of transmitted data may be small and there may occasionally be an uplink/downlink data transmission in a case of a communication using the MTC device.